


It was you all along

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami didn't know what's in it for her when her father decides to hire someone for the project he's working on. </p><p>For Korrasami week :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was you all along

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Korrasami week. Hope you enjoy. now if you excuse me, I will now drown from the pool of stress from university. 
> 
> Oh and uh, I changed my writing style.

_“Our hearts are torn_

_Our thoughts remained unborn_

_But we chase the light_

_In hopes of finding more_

_And at the end we might_

_See the truth we have been searching for”_

***

You stare at the poster on your screen, and really, you would more likely be working on the blueprint you were sketching but your dad’s orders are always priority.

The poster consisted of a job wanted sign that your dad has been talking to you about the past few days. He was looking to hire three trustworthy construction workers to assist him on a project. You sigh as you scan the poster and reading it over. Making sure that the details are clear and you attach the file on the email address of your dad’s and quickly click the send button.

* * *

 

 

It was a surprise really, and you never would have thought that your dad would find three trustworthy people three days after the poster had been advertised.

You stand on the heavy metal door of the lab as you watch three boys lift a heavy metal towards where your dad has been directing them to. They were all wearing safety helmets and goggles so you can’t really get a good look at them.

“Just a little closer,” Hiroshi waved both his hands inwardly, inviting the workers to his direction, “And done.”

The workers placed down the heavy metal and stretched. You start to walk towards your dad to hand him the blueprint you had been working on for the past few days so that he can add it to one of the designs that he can pick from.

As you draw closer, Hiroshi lifted his goggles, “Oh Asami, didn’t even notice you there sweetheart.” He quickly glanced to the blueprint on your hand and smiles. You smile back and hand it to him.

“I think this is going to be my last one for now. I still got a few other projects to work on.” You say, and your focus goes to the heavy metal plaque on a rack below you.

Hiroshi nodded and reached for the blueprint. “Thank you sweetheart,” he places the blueprint on a nearby table and your eyes suddenly land on the workers who are taking off their helmets and goggles.

One of them was a big guy, friendly looking and little goofy by the way he tries to unfasten his helmet. The second one was a little taller and has a serious look on his face, then your gaze quickly shifts on the last guy and ---

Oh. But it’s not a guy, and you thought earlier you saw three men carrying a heavy plaque of metal but you blink and the confirmation is all there standing before your eyes. She waves her hair as she took out her helmet and wipes her forehead with the hem of her shirt. Your eyes quickly found the skin underneath and you swallow thickly because you can see the muscles tensed but really you shouldn’t be staring. _Stop it._

“Okay guys, great work! And by the way,” Hiroshi places a hand behind your back encouraging you to step forward so the workers can get a good look at you, “This is my daughter, Asami. Get used to seeing her because she’ll sometimes be working with you three when I am not present.” He chuckles and steps forward and you do too, but your eyes found the woman who was staring back at you.

You probably didn’t notice it before but you did now, because those eyes could slay the bluest skies and cerulean seas and even with the distance from her, you feel this sudden pull that you may want to get to know her. Your dad then starts to point at each one promptly followed by names.

“Asami, meet Bolin,” Bolin waves at you with a  smile and you can already tell he’s a friend, “that’s Mako,” Mako gives you short wave, he smiles too but it sort of an awkward one, “and that’s Korra.”

You repeat the name silently, and you find that her name fits her quite well. Korra gives you  a shy smile and  a short wave. _You wave back_. You really did. You suddenly realize that out of the three, you only waved at the last person that was introduced to you. But your father and the others didn’t seem to notice your sudden gesture so that’s alright.

The three were dismissed shortly and you and your father trail behind them as you make your way out of the lab.

* * *

 

_“Hey babe, I’m sorry I’m only messaging you now. Quite the scenery here. I wish you were here. I went to this diner place near my hotel and their squid is so good! How are you? How’s the new project? I’m sorry that I only had the chance to send you an email now. I hope all is well. I miss you already.”_

The message from Iroh sends you a jolt of happiness and you smile. You press the plus button and open up a new mail and type him a sweet message, sending him all the support he needs since he will be working on a tremendous project with Vharrick Industries. You wonder what time it is in Zaofu at the moment, and if Iroh will ever read the message right away. But you shrug it off, he’ll get it anyway.

You send the message and draw your attention back on the design on your desk. You do miss him, even if it’s only a few days since he left. But it can’t be helped, Iroh has things to do an so do you. So you wrap up the design and you make your way to the garage.

Your toolbox decides to disappear on a day that you are actually very motivated to tinker with your satomobile. You try to think back where you last left it.Then it hits you. You shuffle for your lab keys and make your way on the lab.

* * *

 

You nearly screamed as you push the lab door open and you’re met with a welding torch in front of you. You have one hand on your chest as you try to relax. You’re about to yell at the person behind the safety mask but when you’re met with the bluest eyes that were a mixture of worry and sorry, you falter and you release a breath of relief? Forgiveness?

“Miss Sato I am so sorry!,” Korra says as she places a hand on your arm and really you’re still shocked from what has happened so you try to focus on your breathing. But those blue eyes are dangerously gorgeous close up but you realize she really is beautiful despite her short hair being a mess and some grease of her face. “I’m so sorry.” Korra repeats.

You give a sigh of relief at the idea of your face almost getting burned with a torch. “It’s fine. You just scared me. There’s no one here usually on the weekends. May I ask why you’re here?”

Korra places the torch down and her mask. “I’m working overtime at the moment. Bolin and Mako have other jobs during weekends so they couldn’t really join me. Are you sure you’re alright?” She asks again and this time you can see the guilt behind those eyes.

“Yeah,” you assure her, “I’m fine.”

You’re awkwardly standing there while Korra draws her attention back to what she was working on and it’s due to the fact that you are trying to remember what you originally came there for. Then it hits you.

_Right. The toolbox._

You glance around and spot the tool kit at the very far end table at the end of the room and you would like to get it your self but with the scraps of metal lying on the floor, there was no way you can make your way around without safety boots on.

Korra looks at you again and you feel shy all of a sudden and you shouldn’t be because the laboratory is your property not hers. You’re the boss here after all and Korra seemed to have notice you’re just looking at each other but--

“Can I help you with something?” Korra asks and walks towards you.

You nod and point to the toolbox from afar. “Yeah actually, see that red toolbox?” you point with your index finger at the item and Korra turns to look at it. She looks back at you with a nod, “If you can get that for me, that would be great.”

“Sure thing.” Korra blurts and starts walking along the obstacles of scrap metals with her heavy metal boots.

She returns successfully and hands you the toolbox.  You can’t help but glancing down at the welding material she’s working on. Korra seemed to have picked up and turns at the same direction.

“Welding material for that new…” Korra trails off and waves her hand in different directions as if trying to express an idea but all you see are her hands flying around in air. So you finish the sentence for her.

“Cylindrical Robot.”

Korra widens her eyes at you and all of a sudden she looked shy with an arm on her neck. “Yeah, sorry. It’s kinda hard to pronounce it.”

“It’s alright. I should go ahead and back to work.”

“Me too.” But Korra remained stood and your eyes are still fixed on her eyes and this whole time all that blue eyes have done to you is make you forget things that you need to do, in a good way. You think.

“I’ll see you around Korra.” You finally feel your legs and step back and walk away.

* * *

 

The week passed quickly and Iroh hasn’t sent you an email back. You let the thought of him being busy be the head reason but you can’t help but worry. Especially that your boyfriend is continents away.

You’ve finished the designs that are due and your father told you that you can have the rest of the week off.

So here you are, with Opal, in your room as you scroll through designs from Vharrick Industries and really you don’t want to admit that you’re only on the site in case any message from Iroh with magically appear from there.

“Stop it,” Opal scolds you, and you glare at her playfully, “you’re sulking. Come on Sami, Iroh’s fine. You know how business stuff works. It’s always hectic. Always crazy.”

You hope that Opal knew what she was saying, because she sure did get the crazy part right. But Opal was no heiress or CEO, but she was sure raised from high-class, her mother being the mayor of Zaofu. Opal decided to move to Republic City and you could still remember the day you two first met and became best friends right away.

You don’t want to push the idea that Opal may be wrong because she is your best friend after all and she’s just trying her best so that you won’t feel bad. She hops on the bed with you with both her hands on the air. “So…. how’s that project your dad been working on?”

You sigh and really you don’t want to talk about it. “It’s going fine.” You say, because really there’s nothing much to say and you haven’t been really working with the three employees that were hired.

Opal hummed and suddenly perks up to and moves a little closer to you. “You know what, why don’t we go to the city today? I heard there’s this exbition going on the 5th street. Plus I also need to go shopping.”

You sigh and playfully ignore your best friend because you don’t really feel like going out and all that. “I don’t know Opal.”

“Asami, come onnnn, when’s the last time we hung out? You’re always buried in work. Please? I miss my best friend.” Opal whines and gives you puppy dog eyes.

You roll your eyes in defeat and smile, shutting off your laptop as you sat up and Opal raises her hand in glee.

* * *

 

“Hey babe, I haven’t really gotten any message from you and I’m just starting to worry I guess. I really miss you. I know you’re probably busy but I’d really love to hear from you. How’s the project? I think I may need to talk Vharrick if he keeps you away from me like this.

I love you.”

You let the cursor linger on the last three words of your message. It’s the first time you’re actually saying it and you know that saying it on an email seems ridiculous when it’s even better to say it in person. But before you find yourself deciding to erase it, you send it anyway.

* * *

 

The next day you find yourself in the lab as you try to figure out where your father left off from his new project. It’s Saturday, so only Korra was present to do any binding work. She was lining up the metal poles and you can’t seem to focus because your eyes always find those muscles on Korra’s arms as she tries to lift a pole from point A to point B. It’s no wonder she got the job, you think.

So you stare and Korra suddenly looks at you and you pretend you’re looking at the blueprint again.

“What’s next?” Korra asks, and you look at her.

“I’m trying to see if we can take those two poles and just scrap them to four separate poles?”

“We can try.” Korra huffs with confidence and you realize it’s been a while since you’ve worked with someone so motivated and hardworking.

“Okay.”  You say as you make your way towards Korra to start the cutting out process.

* * *

 

_“Hey Asami,_

_I did receive your email but my schedule had been packed and I’ve been thinking lately. About you, about us and the future. Most especially my future. Reading the last three words of your email made me feel like we’re going too quick? I don’t know and please I don’t mean to offend. It overwhelms me. But I can’t really say it back. I’m sorry. I do like you Asami, very much. But I believe that we take should a break from us for now? I mean, me being far away…”_

You stop reading as soon as you read the word “break”. Really, you want to cry because you know you messed up by inserting those last three words on your email. You don’t know how to respond either. But you move the email on one of your save folders. You can’t ignore that you’re hurt, you are, and there’s even a growing rage inside within you and you don’t really know where both of you stand now after this. But you comply to his email anyway. If Iroh wants a “break”, then so be it.

* * *

 

You find yourself always at the lab lately, mostly on weekends now, since your dad has pressing matters to attend to at the company. So you take over for him, and you realize you have more conversations with Korra, you realize you work with her more than your father in a week. You don’t feel bad the slightest because your father is just way too excited for the new designs to be out and it’s always busy during a pre-launch.

Something about Korra just stirs something from you. The way she would ask often if you need her to do anything else. The way she would tell random stories about Bolin and Mako and their crazy adventures. You find out that she’s from a low-class family and she’s planning to save up to go back to the Southern Water tribe to visit her parents. It awes you how this woman is very easy to talk to.

“You want to go for lunch?” You ask her, and you see Korra blushes, and she has this shy smile again.

“Come on, it’s my treat.” You push, but Korra starts to rub the back of her neck and really you roll your eyes knowing that she’s too shy to say yes.

“Take it as a token of appreciation for the extra work you do here.” You smile and this time Korra nods and you can’t help but think that there’s still a side of Korra that you want to discover. That she isn’t just this shy hardworking person, but something more.

* * *

 

One week in and Iroh never sent you an email back. You never bothered sending him another anyway. But you do read the last email every so often and it feels as if a needle magically appears inside your heart whenever you read the word “break”. He says on the last sentence that you can talk when he comes back which is not for another month.

“Is everything okay?”

You’re pulled away from your thoughts and you realize you’re holding a wrench in your hand and Korra is a few feet away from you. She may have sensed that you just doze off. You place the wrench down and lift up your goggles.

“Just thinking.” You excuse, which is true, and Korra gives you this look that she isn’t buying it.

“I’m all ears if you want to talk or anything.” Korra mumbles, as she went back to hammering, and you can’t help but believe that maybe venting will help you out.

“It’s complicated.” You began and this time, Korra stops what she’s doing, pulls up her goggles and sits. She taps the spot in front of her inviting you to sit too.

It’s quite ridiculous really, that the heiress of a multi-billion company is seeking advice from her factory worker. But you ignore that anyway, because Korra makes you feel welcome. She’s that easy to talk to.

“What do you think if your partner tells you to take a break?” You ask Korra, and Korra puts a hand on her chin as if she’s actually giving it a lot of thought. She looks at you as the answer rolls out of her mouth.

“Well, I think it depends on how the person takes it. It either means, we should slow down and think things over, or I don’t want to see you ever again .”

You chuckle, because you find it funny how this shy hardworking tan woman is actually giving you formal advice.

“Sorry.” Korra says.

“No, no. don’t be.” You say, “It makes sense, what you just said.”

Korra nods. But a part of you wants to tell her. Even if you only knew Korra for a few weeks. So you give up and start to explain.

“I sent my boyfriend an email, he’s in Zaofu at the moment. I put…. I love you on the email and then he sent me an email back saying that he feels that we’re moving too quick and that we should take a break.”

Korra has her eyebrows scrunched as if she couldn’t believe what you just said. “So he basically flipped after reading I love you? That’s the worst.”

You stay quiet and Korra shifts closer to you. “I think it isn’t your fault though. I mean, you put it there because you felt the need to say it. No offense but I think your boyfriend needs a kick in the butt.”

You chuckle because Korra is just being Korra. You nod and smile at her and she smiles back at you.

“If it makes you feel better, I had a girl dump me while we were having picnic. You know, flowers and all and she was like ‘don’t eat, my boyfriend’s coming’ and she dumped me.”

Your jaw is open at Korra’s story and you try not to laugh because you think that is the most horrible way to break up with someone but you feel a little bad because that’s even worse than what you’re going through. You keep in mind that Korra has dated girls before too. Besides, you trust Iroh anyway, and you guys will definitely talk once he comes back.

“I’m sure you two will figure it out.” Korra smiles and places her hand on your shoulder. It’s a different type of warmth and you can’t help but savour the touch.

The rest of your day was productive afterwards as Korra told you more random stories about her experiences.

* * *

 

“Asami! Asami!”

You jolt up from your sitting position almost knocking down your laptop off your lap from the bed. You see Opal panting as she entered your room and lock your door.

“What is it?” You ask and Opal’s face is pale as your white bed sheets.

“There’s a boy, a handsome boy. On your basement! I can’t believe you hid this from me!”

You furrow your eyebrows in confusion and you finally realize what Opal is talking about.

“Ohhh,” you say, chuckling as you do, “those are my dad’s workers. Which guy did you see?”

“He’s big, really cute,”  she explains and Opal makes this dreamy eyes that makes you want to gag, “Who is he?!”

“That’s probably Bolin,” you answer and chuckle more at Opal’s whining. “He works with Mako and Korra.”

“Who are they? Is Bolin seeing anyone?”

You laugh now, because Opal is being this cute, curious and you can’t help but feel bad for your best friend.

“So are we interested?” you tease, “ I haven’t really talked to the boys much but I always work with this girl—“

“I don’t care about that! Let’s go! Introduce me!” Opal pulls on the hem of your shirt as she drags you out of your room.

* * *

 

You’re trying not to cry, because Iroh just sent you an email saying that he’s spending another week in Zaofu. It was barely a sentence really and you don’t know what to feel because you’re hurt and you just want him to come back and talk about whatever it is you guys need to talk about.

But you stay seated and you try to read the sentence over again as if it will magically expand into something more. Because you do believe in him, that he’ll do great things, both of you will do great things. You start to blame yourself for not being enough and you realizing the keyboard of your laptop is suddenly wet and you’re crying.

You try not to think that it’s over because Iroh can sometimes be unpredictable but you remember how much he’s always on time on your dates and whenever he picks you up and drops you off. He was a gentleman of sorts and you feel happy with him but right now all of that turns to a doubt of forever. Because you do believe in forever.

But now maybe you don’t.

* * *

 

Korra is munching on her sandwich on the side while you go over the blueprint on the desk. You both decided to take a quick break since it’s been a long day’s work. It is a Saturday again and it’s the fourth time you caught Korra looking at you and every time you do she pretends to devour her sandwich.

The fifth time you caught her, you decide to end the staring game. “Spill it Korra.”

You hear coughing and suddenly you don’t know if Korra is choking or dying but she composes herself and sits straight up. “How are you?”

You don’t know if you should laugh because it Korra has been wanting to ask how you are she could’ve asked in the first place instead of stealing glances to look at you.

“I’m fine thank you,” you reply.

“Do you want some?” Korra holds the sandwich to you and you do feel kind of hungry so you walk towards her.

“Sure, I could use a bite.”

Korra gives you half of hers and you’re sure she always brings three sandwiches with her and it’s sort of adorable really.

You take a chair and sit on the other end of the small table. You chew on your food for a moment before you break the silence.

“Do you believe in forever?”

You want to slap yourself for asking but Korra only grins at you, you take note of the bread crumb on the corner of her mouth as she talks.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, love lasting forever.”

You really want to know because you need reassurance that you’re not the only one who believes in true love.

“Yeah sure. I don’t know… because well I haven’t---“

“It’s okay.” You say, because it’s enough that Korra says yes.

“Do you believe in forever?” Korra asks.

You nod and leaned a bit forward.

“I think that when you meet someone for the first time and then you feel that little spark- all of those times that you spent with that person and still feel that spark- I think that only proves the beginning of infinity. Of forever.”

Korra is staring at you, her sandwich abandoned and you don’t really know what she’s thinking at the moment and maybe those blue eyes could talk to you.

“Wow.” Was all that came out of Korra’s mouth.

She starts to laugh and sooner you do too and it might be because of how ridiculous the whole situation is because you just explained love to someone as analysis and yes sure you’re good with calculations and problem solutions but you’re locked with those blue eyes again so you think that maybe you need to re-analyze your current analysis.

* * *

 

It’s once again Saturday and you can’t help but notice the little things that Korra does now. You can’t help but look forward to Saturdays because you and Korra are pretty much friends now. It’s not like that you don’t have a lot of friends—there’s Opal –but you know that Korra’s different.

“Hey Miss Sato!” Korra waves at you from the door –it’s not that you came early to work anyway so you’re the first person she’ll see— and you can’t help but smile.

“It’s just Asami remember?” You say and Korra just gives you this apologetic smile.

She makes her way to the side of the room where her suit waits and she puts it on. She puts on her helmet and goggles.

You have been wanting to ask because whenever you see Korra and you know that she is not as wealthy as you and she probably use the transit to get here and you have no idea how bus routes work because--chauffer.

You are always curious about how to live in a small town, where the people may bump to each other. You want to know more of the city you’re living at. You grew up here but you know that there’s always something to learn. So you catch Korra looking at you spill it out.

“You have plans after work?”

Korra shakes her head and holds up the welding torch. “ Just walking my dog.”

“You have a dog?”

Korra’s grin grew wider. “Yeah, she was roaming the streets when I found her. She was not registered or anything so I kept her. Her name’s Naga.”

“Can I come with you? I want to know how little towns work.”

“Are you sure? I mean I might get in trouble—“

“You won’t. I’m your boss remember?”

Korra chuckles and nods. “Right, but just a warning though, my dog’s pretty big.”

‘Pretty big’ was an understatement because Naga is three times the size of an adult dog and you wonder sometimes if it is a real dog. Naga jumps and down in front of you and you can’t help but pet her.

“Sorry,” Korra says from the kitchen, “She’s always excited when there’s  a visitor.”

You change to more comfortable clothes because after all you’re both going for a walk. You’re in maroon sweats and a white v-neck shirt. You remember when Korra complimented you for dressing so casual because apparently she has only seen you dressed in suits and blazers and skirts.

Korra emerges from wherever she came from— you can’t tell where because her apartment is pretty small but it feels comfortable as home— she smiles at you and you both head out to the door.

The downtown streets was just as busy as you thought it would be. People bumping to one another and you can’t help but say sorry whenever it happens. Korra’s beside you and she seems to know what she’s doing but you try to tell yourself that you’re just curious and that you don’t like Korra or anything.

“How are you doing?” Korra asks, her grip on Naga’s leash tight, and your eyes flicker on her muscles that twitch whenever she tries to pull.

“I’m fine.” You say, focusing your eyes on the road ahead.

You guys soon reached Republic City park and Korra removed Naga’s collar so she could run free. You both sat down under the shade and watch as Naga play with other dogs.

“She sure is big.” You say, and you hear Korra chuckle.

“So how’s that boyfriend of yours?” Korra asks and you really don’t want to talk about it, so you just give her a brief answer.

“It’s still complicated.”

“I see.” Was all Korra responded and you’re happy that she didn’t press anymore.

You guys stayed after watching the beautiful sunset and you both decide to head home. You’re both walking down 5th street and your eyes caught this cart vendor that’s selling something that smelled really good.

Korra seemed to have smelled it too.

“You want some fish cakes?”

“What are those?”

Korra just laughs and holds your hand as she leads you near the cart vendor. The fish cakes were on a stick and was being grilled. Korra took one and handed them to you. You realized she’s still holding your hand. You took the fish cakes and Korra’s blue eyes lit up on your first bite.

You hum because it’s so delicious and you’ve never really tried street food before because you have your personal chef. Korra hands you another one and you munched it down.

You both ended up in a competition of which can finish the more sticks.

Korra won at the end.

* * *

 

You have no idea how late it is but Korra is pulling your hand to an open field and you have no idea why you agreed to come.

Korra is smiling back at you as you guys walk past the tall grass and you hope that you won’t get eaten by lions or bears tonight. Korra stops walking, you take note that she’s still holding your hand.

“Look up!”

You turn your head up and your eyes widened at the beautiful sky. A mixture of purple and blue transcends the starry night sky. You let out a breath because it feels so relaxing just looking at it. You turn your head to side to see Korra having the same expression as you did earlier.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Korra asks, but her head doesn’t shift from where its staring.

You nod even though Korra can’t see you at the moment, but you stare at those blue eyes that have always mesmerized you.

“Yeah,”you say, “it’s beautiful.”

After your spontaneous trip, you both get back in the car and you drive Korra back to her apartment. You pull over and Korra shifted in her seat.

“Asami?”

You turn your head slightly. Korra looks down.

“If there’s anything you can do right now, what would it be?”

You blink because it’s such a random question but you think anyway. You feel Korra’s gaze holding on to you while you think. Finally, you come up with an answer.

“I guess,to fix whatever it is broken between me and Iroh.”

You smile at yourself because it is something you would want to do right now. Korra looks at you for a moment and you feel this sadness somehow just looking at those piercing blue eyes but Korra’s lips twitch into a small smile and nods. She unbuckles her seatbelt and gets off. She waves you goodbye and you pull out to drive away.

As you drive, you glance on the side mirror, and even if you’re some distance away, you can see Korra standing and give you that same look earlier, and you feel that same sadness all over again.

* * *

 

You might have been dreaming, but you blinked multiple to  times to prove that the figure in front of you is real. You are just about to park your car but the second you saw him, you suddenly put the car on parked and got out of your vehicle.

Iroh is standing at the gates before the mansion, holding a bouquet of flowers and you feel the mixture of excitement, nervousness and rage. You don’t know if a hug is an appropriate gesture so you just walk towards him and remain standing.

“I didn’t know you’re back.”

Iroh rubs his neck and hands the flowers in front of you.

“We finished the project a little early than expected and Vharrick gave me two weeks to—“

“So you’re going back to Zaofu?”You cut in because instead of being so relieved that he’s back something inside you stirs your demons and you really don’t want to be frustrated right now. But you are.

He took a deep sigh in which you assumed is defeat as he made way for both of you to get inside the mansion. He didn’t say anything after that and you know that you will need to talk soon but you let the quietness settle for a bit.

* * *

 

“Iroh! Welcome back! How have you been?”

You watch as your father exchange pleasantries with Iroh. You invited him to stay the night since it was already late when he came by, but you didn’t offer to share the same bed with him. You did once before, but that was not as often since you two had just started dating.

You know that things are different between you two. You know you should be happy that he’s back, but a part of you was okay when he was gone. You shouldn’t think that way.

“Asami?”

Iroh’s smile pull you away to your thoughts and you glance on seat he’s tapping, inviting you to sit with him for breakfast.

The meal wasn’t anything special, mostly accompanied by Iroh’s stories in Zaofu. You realized how much you wanted to get out of that conversation and just go back to work.

You blink as you realized your father had been calling your name.

“Yes father?”

Hiroshi coughed. “Iroh was just telling me he got a promotion and will be in charged of constructing the new train track in Ba Sing Se.”

“Oh, wow, that’s um great. Congrats….babe.” You added the last word with hesitation and you feel so stupid to be so out of it right now. You need to focus.

“Asami are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” You answer quickly. Hiroshi wiped his mouth and stood.

“I have an early meeting to hurry to. I hope you two enjoy the day.” And with that he left with his assistant following trail behind him.

It is just you and Iroh now and maybe the maids who are cleaning up your dad’s leftovers. But even they are moving quietly, you hardly can even tell they’re there.

Your eyes dart back to Iroh who is quietly eating his food. He places his fork on the side and looks at you.

“I know what I said to you through that email hurt you.”

“It did.”

You notice him wince at your remark but he continues.

“I really want to make this work Asami, but I realized that there’s so many things I want to do. Working in Zaofu was such an eye opener. But of course I want to spend some more time with you. It will be difficult but it’s doable.”

You let out a bitter chuckle. “It still doesn’t explain why you freaked out when I said I love you.”

He chuckles back but it was more joyful than yours. “I think we may be rushing it.”

“Okay.” You don’t really know what else to say because everything hurts.

“We should start making boundaries or something. Like a list? Of what we should do and stuff.” It sounds ridiculous but you let him continue. “Like you know, let’s say we can make out in public and stuff, that’s okay—“

“But saying what I feel isn’t?” You didn’t mean to shout it out loud. You feel the maids freeze at what they were doing and went back to work almost instantly when you glare at them.

Iroh has his eyes furrowed and you can tell he’s angry too. “Asami, if you would just—“

“Just what? Iroh, you’ve been so distant for so long. I missed you. I need you here too. But I think it would be best if we just, you know, end it.”

There is quietness after your last two words and Iroh isn’t looking at you anymore. He placed his fork down and stood.

He was walking away you know you should do something. But you have said everything you wanted to say, just when you’re about to shout his name, you look to find him in the hallways, but he’s already gone.

* * *

 

“ Asami?”

You turn to see Korra carrying a crate of metals and you realized that her biceps don’t lie. You have just zone out and you’re sure Korra has been calling your name at least twenty times now.

“I’m sorry. Just zone out there for a bit.”

The worry on her face made you worry too.

“You sure you’re okay? I can the handle the rest here.” She puts down the crate and starts going back to work. I think of what she just said and I don’t mind giving my body a break from today’s work.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll take a quick break and come back.”

You remove your gloves and goggles and metal boots and walk out of the laboratory.

It shouldn’t be this hard getting over Iroh. You thought you got yourself together. But why do you feel like you’re missing something? What is it? It’s been a week and he’s probably out there enjoying life and its greatness.

You make your way to your office and maybe drawing some blueprints might help. You grab your notepad and start to sketch.

“Asami? Dear?”

Your dad’s voice comes to a clear and you turn your head to see your dad’s head peeking through your door.

“Can I come in dear?”

“Dad, your head is basically in, yes come in.” You place your pencil down and slide the notepad to the side.

Hiroshi laughs and walks until he’s at the end of your desk. He sits on the chair and fold his hands together in front of you. You know this look, for all the years  you’ve spent with your father, this gesture always means you’re in deep trouble.

Panic rises and you think back if he knew about you and Iroh’s break up. Hiroshi clears his throat and your attention is back to him.

“I came in here to tell you that Iroh,” there is a pause and you brace yourself for what’s to come, “is a piece of shit.”

Your eyes widened at the twist of your father’s words and you’re sure didn’t hear it correctly.

“I saw that man getting it on with a girl in the factory. My factory of all places! And to think I funded his internship here! What a brat! He’s delusional. Just delusional!”

Your dad’s hands are everywhere now emphasizing every word he’s saying and suddenly you feel better for breaking up with him. You’re happy that he’s gone. You’re smiling now and your dad had just recovered from his rage.

“I’m planning to intern Korra here. She’s a very good worker. Mako and Bolin and are moving to the Earth Nation since they’ve saved enough. You are in charge of Korra now, Asami. The project is all yours.”

“The Cylindrical Robot? You—you sure about this?”

Your dad reaches for your hand across the desk and his smile is the only confirmation you need. You stood and make your way at the opposite end give your father a hug.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

You’ve never noticed before, but you’re sure as hell you notice everything now. Every little thing about Korra makes you want to know her a little bit more. As she works, you notice how she always switches between her hands when she handles a screw driver. You notice how she always lift the metal cable every time she switches seats, to check if she’s holding the right one. You notice how she often gets hungry and you let her have as many breaks as she wants.

This time though, you order pizza, and you’re only half way on yours while Korra is currently on her third. You suddenly worry if the payment you give her isn’t enough to cover all of her costs.

“Sorry. I just, I have five stomachs.”

She would say, after eating her fourth slice and you’re sure she works out often because this one time she carries you on top of a desk because you injured your leg from a metal scrap on the floor . Korra was taking all the blame and was upset all day.

Or that one time when Korra took you out on another day at the Zoo because turtle ducks were a thing now. You held your first turtle duck and you and Korra name him, “Ming”. 

Or that one time when Korra accidentally bumps your hand with her hand and it sends shivers down your spine.

You’re in love Korra.

The thought suddenly sends panic throughout you because you know you’re into boys and you’ve dated a lot of boys. But Korra is a not a boy. You’ve never dated  women before. But now that you think about it, you may or may not have been unconsciously checking out girls when you were in grade six.

You don’t remember, but somehow it makes sense that you have feelings for Korra. She smiles at you while she’s putting the outerwalls for the body of the robot and you smile back, because it’s the perfect fit.

You wonder if Korra’s heart and your heart, is also a perfect fit.

* * *

 

The robot is finally done and you try to prepare for a speech to accompany its launch in a few months. It’s still far but you have always been ahead of everything. You like it when there’s always something to do. Sometimes, you think that your father’s secret frombeing successful is because he had always been doing in advance too.

“Hey, Asami.”

Korra waves at you from the door and even though she had just started interning, you find it adorable that she’s still so Korra. Her blue eyes flash at you and you wonder if the sea at her homeland is just like that, but you figure that her eyes are more beautiful.

“Hey Korra. How can I help you?”

“I want to show you something.”

Your eyebrows shot up and you bite your lip because she’s very happy at the moment and something inside stirs that it’s not because of you. The thought makes you upset and you dismiss it right away.

“Okay.” You stood and you follow her.

You continue to trail behind Korra as she leads you towards the lab and you wonder what could possibly it is that she might show you inside? You’re sure that you’ve seen everything inside the lab and if Korra discovers something, it certainly wouldn’t surprise you.

But Korra is looking at you now with a lopsided grin and you don’t worry much after that. Once she opens the door, the first thing you notice is an orange light illuminating the room , followed by gear designs hanging on the ceilings. There’s a table at the center, and a cake in the middle.

Everything makes sense now. You never told anyone about your birthday but somehow Korra found out and your dad is currently out of town for business. The idea of Korra preparing all of this makes your heart swell and you swear that if her eyes gets any more blue, you might just drown in a sea of caress.

“You like it?”

You try to fight back tears because no one has ever done something this sweet for you. Sure your father was there, but it was always holding a birthday gala and you know that this one is different.

“It’s beautiful Korra. I—I love it.” _I love you._ You almost said it but you don’t.

“Happy birthday Asami”

Korra holds your hand and you feel like your heart has just gotten bigger you’re scared that you might lose an important organ but you think that as long as she doesn’t let go, you’ll be okay.

She leads you to the center and you panic because she might want to dance. You danced before but that was a long time ago, but Korra is kneeling and now you’re really panicking because—

“Asami, I know that you had your heart broken before, and I wish I was good with words, but I really like you, I think I may have fallen for you when I almost burn your face with a welding torch,” You let out a breathy laugh and wipe the tears on your face, “but Asami, if you let me, I want to make you happy. I don’t remember the last time I felt this way and I just don’t want to lose you. Please go out with me?”

Her question is followed by a swallow and Korra is just so adorable with her face looking so flustered. You end her suffering and pull her up, then you pull her in for a kiss. Her lips are so gentle, so soft, so full. You want to abandon the cake, you really do, because kissing someone has never felt like this. Not even with Iroh. This sensation was different.

You both pull away to catch your breath, but your foreheads remain touching.

“You still didn’t say yes.”

“Yes.” You say, “Yes.” You say it again, followed by a kiss on Korra’s cheek.

* * *

 

“One more line….. and done!” Your hands and Korra’s hands let go of the welding torch to admire your work. The K+A is so cheesy and you couldn’t fight the pout Korra was giving you that day so you agree to do this.

The smoke is fading, but the carving is there just at the back where the whole engine of the robot is located. You turn off the torch and take off your goggles to get a good look at it. Korra does the same. You feel her arms encircle your  waist and Korra is affectionate, you admire that about her.

“It looks amazing.”

“You mean the robot or me?” She chuckles and nuzzles your neck.

“Hmmm… both?”

You hum and you both just stood there enjoying each other’s warmth. It took a moment before you break the silence.

“It was you all along huh.” You mumble, but Korra remains quiet. But her lips start to trail kisses on your shoulder, you need no confirmation that she understands what you just said.

But when her lips met yours, you're lost in a deep sea of ecstasy and you never want to let it go forever.

 

 

 


End file.
